Code Geass: Cat Nap
by Winter's ice
Summary: It's raining, he's beat, all he want's is to take a nice, quite, peacefull cat nap, is it really that hard for the people around him to leave him alone?
1. Cat Nap

Here's something that hit me while I was half asleep, it's written in free verse (which I'm not the best at, but like they say, practice makes perfect!), I'm not the best at it, but alas, I hope you enjoy it! It takes place during somewhere R1.

**Cat Nap**

I yawn,

My teeth showing,

Then I close my mouth and stare outside,

It's pouring outside,

And I feel myself drifting off into a deep slumber.

I look at my friends,

They are off in mindless chatter yet again.

Then I think to myself,

I deserve a nap,

My enemy as been defeated,

Just like any other day,

And just like any other day he ran away with his tail between his legs,

There's no need to worry now,

He won't be coming back anytime soon,

I left a good mark this time around.

I can allow myself to sleep after all,

When the rain comes, I sleep the best of all other times.

I see the rain coming down in buckets full,

I hear it hit the roof,

I guess it's like the old saying,

"It's raining Cats and Dogs"

Would that be an insulate I wonder?

Now what's going on over there?

What's that I hear?

Oh, it's only the people playing around me,

Why can't they be a little quieter?

It's that darned Milly, trying to make Suzaku cosplay,

Wait, what's he doing back here?!  
I thought I sent him away,

All the way to the infirmary!

Hmm, he's complying,

He's just like a little dog following orders,

And that's why he's my enemy!

Time to shut my eyes,

Drifting off to the land of my dreams.

"I know, Suzaku, grab him, a he can go with your costume" I hear someone yell.

I hear loud, footsteps, coming closer.

I open my eyes,

I raise my little head,

I stare at him,

My enemy,

The Dog.

"Come on, your coming with me" he speaks quietly

I don't want to,

I want to sleep darn it,

Leave me alone Suzaku!

Shoo you doggy!

My plea goes unheard as began to speak again.

"Come on, just come with me, it won't take that long"

I sigh,

And I follow behind him and look out the window,

It's still raining and hopefully this won't take long.

I need my sleep,

And who knows when the rain will seize?

I don't know,

And if it stops now,

I wouldn't get a good nap,

Ah, that's what I need know,

A good nap.

"That's perfect, keeping going, that's great Suzaku!"

I look up at Suzaku,

He was dressed up as a Magician,

And I was dressed as his assistant.

"That's great! Perfect job! I can't wait to post in the new edition of Costumes and Cosplay!" yelled that wench Milly, who has officially ruined my sleep.

I look out the window plastered with plotted plants,

The skies are clear and theirs no height nor tail of the rain.

It stopped awhile we were dragged into this stupid photo shoot!

I sigh again and it's that stupid dog's entire fault,

Yet, no matter what he does to me,

I will always love to torture him,

Why?

Cats and Dogs will never agree,

Like the sun and moon,

But I still want a nap,

I began to lie down and close my little eyes and drift off to sleep,

Finally!

"Suzaku, can you get help him get out of his costume for me?"

I'm awoken once again and lifted once again by the dog,

All I want is to take a nap,

A good nap,

A good Cat Nap,

Can my life get any worse?

"Don't worry Arthur, you'll gat your nap soon" Suzaku spoke softly into my ear.

**Well**, **I now wonder why I even wrote this? This is probably the worst thing I wrote ****! Well, if at least someone likes it, I'll write the other part I came up with, it would consist Arthur being tutored by Anya. Well, please let me know what I should do, continue it or pitch it. **


	2. Return Things to the Way They Were!

Well, surprisingly some people liked it and so here is part two, which takes place sometime early on during R2.

** Return Things to the Way They Were, Please! **

I run, run, run, away!

Someone, anyone, save me, please!  
I run under the table and hide, fearing for my life,

From _**her!**_

Evil incarnate, pure evil, she won't leave me alone!

I want to sleep!

Why, how nostalgic, I swear, haven't I been though this before?

Why yes, I have, this monster is worst, well, maybe not as bad as dealing with these people, the Student Council members.

The head of the Student Council President, is just like Haruhi Suzumiya **(1)**, I swear, she loves to make people's lives a horrid nightmare, making everyone follow her orders.

The gullible blueberry, which is a deranged fan-boy,

The fan-girl, who's the stereotypical female character here, go figure,

The prince, the most popular, the now womanizer, who goes out with any female who asks, is it just me or does that seem odd for him?

My rival, the dog, who has started to bear his fangs, who is no longer a follower, yet a cruel, sadistic leader, why did he become so vile during the last year?

Even the new members are crazy,

The blond, perverted, boy who enjoys having a gaggle of girl's following him all over the world,

The new boy, who is always following the prince, always calling him 'brother' which odd, what happened to the sweet, innocent girl, I remember?

Sometimes though, I'm glad there are some people missing,

Glasses sure has heck was creepy, and why in the world did she have an obsession with tables and pink-harried people?

Red is another person who was crazy, she had a knife in a pouch for crying out loud, and she tried to kill me too!

Now the person who I haven't mentioned is the worst person in the world, the pink haired girl!

"Arthur, are you in here?" asked the stoic girl in question.

I move backwards, hitting the wall and praying she doesn't come in any further!

"Come on out kitty, here kitty, kitty" she speaks again in her non-emotional girl, hmm, she's like another pink haired girl I know, but what's her name again?

"Anya, what are you up too?" asks my enemy the dog.

"I'm looking for the kitty" she yet again speaks without a look of emotion in her eyes.

I swear, she reminds me some girl who lived in a forest village, I think.

"Well, I'll help you look for him, I know he's in here somewhere" replied the dog, and I mean come on, does he intently intend me to suffer with her?

They investigated the room, and I knew I was doomed.

"Ahh, hey, Anya, I found him" spoke the dog, who has yet again, helped ruin my day.

His arm reached out towards me,

There is no way I'm going to go with him without a fight,

Then I see his fingers,

I crouch down,

Then, I lunged at his hand,

I open my mouth wide,

My teeth nice and shiny,

And with a quick kitty skill,

I bite down hard on his thin, yet stern fingers.

"Gah, Arthur, why must you always do that?"

"Bad kitty cat" spoke the evil girl.

With that, the dog grabbed me and tried to pull me off, but I protested,

"Come on Arthur, let go"

There's no way I'm letting go, no way, no how, I'm not going with her.

"Come on Mr. Kitty Cat, let go of Suzaku"

No, no, no, nooooo!

Ten minutes later….

"Gah, look at my finger" complained the dog while I was being held by that evil girl.

"Bad Arthur, you shouldn't be mean to him" spoke the girl while lightly bonking me on the head, the jerk.

"I think that's the hardest he's ever bitten me, I mean, there's even some blood"

Hahahahaha, nya! That's what happens to you when you mess with me, King Arthur!

Hmm, pun intended?

Why yes, it was intended, haha.

"Don't worry Suzaku, I'll make sure he learns his lesson.

Huh, what?

"Come on Arthur, let's have some…fun"

Great, now I'm seriously screwed!

What is she going to do to me!

No, I don't want to die!

All I want is for things to return to the ways they were before, and I want to sleep!

I would rather live with my dog than her!

I'm doomed and my last words are,

I blame you Suzu-doggy for all of this!

Wait, does that name even make any sense?

Well, their was part two, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think please!

1: Haruhi Suzumiya is a character from the Haruhi Suzumiya series, and she's purely crazy, yet, likeable.


	3. Never Underestimate Innocent

Well, this is extremely late, and I do apologies, I didn't mean for this to take this long, this part the supposed to be the last, but I changed my mind, and this picks up right where part two left off at, so, enjoy!

** Never Underestimate those who Portray Innocent **

Innocent,

That's one word, but that isn't her,

She gives an air of mystery,

One that deceives other, well, not literally of course,

She shows no to little emotion at all,

Appears to work like a computer,

A machine that has no feelings,

One that doesn't feel the world around of her,

Like a puppet who strings are being pulled from behind the curtain,

While she herself doesn't know,

Someone whose mind is purely innocent,

Well, that's what I believed at first, but,

Now I feel that her portrayal is different,

And when I say different I mean,

Being purely sadistic towards me.

"Anya, are you sure this is a good idea, I mean, isn't it a little mean?" asks the dog.

But all she does is mumble back is a simple "Yes"

I now believe that there are three possible reasons for this ordeal,

1. That Milly is brainwashing her with demonic magic power,

Why magic you ask nya?

Simple, she fits in the "Magic Want Abe"

2. That the girl is showing her true colors,

Which is most likely nya.

Or 3. That she is just a sadistic wench who loves to torture cats!

Someone call the ASPCA, and hurry nya!

I really need too stop saying nya, nya,

Darn my kitty senses!

"I'm surprised, I never thought you go this far Anya! You really must be disappointed in him!" yells the big mouth blonde,

I wonder,

If the Student Council created a Hous-

Never mind, that's a story for another day,

You're here to listen to problems with this nut cases!

Oh, what she going to do to me?

She has me tied down,

My limbs are bound by rope,

Will she try to dissect me like a frog?

Or will she pure acceded onto me to burn my fur?

Or is she going to send me back to the streets?  
No, not the streets,

I never want to go back there again,

That place is no place for a cat,

Nor any innocent animal like me.

Is she like them,

Those cruel beasts that left me all alone,

To fend for myself,

To protect myself,

To find a home for myself,

Is she going to do the same thing as _them_!

"I think I know the perfect punishment for him," says the sadistic girl.

"Yeah, and what will that be?" asks the annoying blond.

Oh, what is that demonic brat planning?

"I'm going to make him be nice to Suzaku"

What! She just wants me to be nice to that stupid mutt,

Never!

Wait, what am I saying?

"How are you going to do that then? I would like it that he would stop biting my finger?"

I can't stop biting your finger,

That's how I show our rivalry!

"He just has to play with me," says the girl while picking me up and undoing the rope.

I sigh,

Then I yawn,

Then I meow, nya,

And then I make up my mind.

It can't be all that bad,

All I have to do is play with her,

Simple, right?

Ten minutes later...

Simple you ask,

Then no,

It wasn't!

She dressed me up,

Like a rag doll,

Then,

She had that mutt hold me,

And play with me,

Which I wouldn't have mind,

If it wasn't him.

Later though,

It was fun,

She had a bunch of cat toys,

Just like _her_,

She even had Cat Nip!

Even though she has an obsession with me,

It shows that all she wants to do,

Is to play with me,

Like any other owner does with their pet,

Just like the old days I guess.

"See Arthur, that wasn't that bad, now was it?" asks the actually nice girl.

I guess,

I can be nice to him,

At least every once in awhile,

Just as long as I get to play,

To play with her,

Just like I used to do.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this segment, one more part to go, well, maybe two, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it, even though it seems a little off, but it seems fine. Well, please review so I know what you thought of this part, please!**


	4. The Sitting Cat

Well, here comes the last part of my little fic "Cat Nap" which takes place at the end of R2, hope you enjoy.

**The Sitting Cat**

I look up to the sky,

It is a sea of stars,

Stars that twinkle,

The sound of wind,

I am sitting,

I am watching,

I am protecting.

I come to this site,

Every night I come here,

To the resting spot of the dog.

We were enemies,

He, a mutt,

And I, a feline,

We were bound to fight,

Though, he always took care of me,

He even brought me with him a couple of times,

Where he moved,

I went with him,

From there I met her,

The sadistic stoic girl,

Though, this statement surprises me,

I don't hate her,

She's my playmate,

She is my family,

I have bonded with her,

Though she can be bothersome,

She is all I have left.

The dog,

He was also my family,

Though we treated each other oddly,

I always bit him,

While he always took care of me,

Even I took care of him,

If it wasn't for me,

He would have been shot,

So I deserve a thanks,

Well, at least I could get some Cat Nip!

But, did I get anything,

Nope, but I didn't mind,]

After all,

That's what family does, right?

After that, everything changed,

He turned vicious,

And so,

I met her,

Then,

After a year of fun, biting, and running away,

We returned to where everything started,

Though things were different,

I didn't really care,

Yes, it was odd,

But I soon got used to it,

Then,

Things changed,

And I lost my rival,

Who in turn,

Who was actually my beloved friend,

And my family.

So now,

I come here every night,

So I can visit,

So I can talk,

So we can be together like before,

Though,

I have this lingering felling that,

Were I sit right now,

That the one I am standing by,

Is not the one I think it is.

Why I think that you ask, nya?  
Simple,

Us Felines can communicate with the sprits of the dead,

Mostly on the full moons,

We howl,

Which means we are talking,

Though,

No matter how many times I try,

I never get a response.

I now live with her,

The stoic girl,

Who goes by the name of Anya.

Surprised?  
I called her by her name for a change.

My life with her is simple,

She feeds me,

Plays with me,

Takes care of me,

And takes me with her basically everywhere she goes.

Sounds similar huh,

Just like the old days,

Those days I was with you,

Sometimes I wish I could go back to those days,

When I was able to play with you.

Now though,

I will stay by your side,

After all,

You were the one,

Along with your pink-haired friend,

Gave me a chance to live a normal life,

So I thank you,

And I will visit you every night,

I will come to this very spot,

So you won't feel lonely,

Like I did when I was a stray.

Ironic,

I seem like a dog now,

Waiting for the return of their master,

I guess that is what happens when you live with a dog.

The End.

**Well, all done with this one, not as good as it could have been, but, that's what happens when you're rushing to finish. So please review so I know what you think, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
